Love Wrapped into a Birthday Present
by The Wandering Swordsman
Summary: AU. Happy Birthday Zoro! Zoro had feelings for Luffy but never expressed them. He thought he was the only one who had these feelings but he was clearly wrong. LuffyxZoro. 11-11-11! Hip hip hurray!


**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece.**

**Today is November 11, 2011! What a strange but wonderful number! :D If I posted this at 11:11 in the morning it would've been wonderful, but alas...procrastination. I can't post it at 11:11pm because in other countries it's 23:11 (adding twelve).  
><strong>

**Enjoy my first, yes, first sex story of LuffyxZoro. Luffy needs some loving.  
><strong>

**.::****Happy Birthday Zoro****!::.**

Zoro stared at the two strips of paper in his trembling hands. It was two admission tickets to Merman Aquarium, a recently opened attraction and was favored by millions worldwide. It took a lot of online searching and one-third of his allowance to buy the tickets. The reason he bought it was that he overheard a conversation with a group of classmates, with one who fluttered Zoro's heart, and they all said they wanted to go there.

The boy, Luffy, wanted to go and see the sharks and many colorful fishes. Zoro wanted to go with him.

The date on the ticket was printed in mechanical font: "November 11." It was going to be a special day for the teen because he was going to a fun place with his best friend. Although Zoro wanted their relationship to be much more intimate, he held his greed.

Who knows what would happen if he told Luffy he was gay and he had a thing for him since middle school? He wasn't going to ruin their long friendship with a sexual orientation.

Plus, his high school senior year was approaching its end and many students were already planning to head toward different lives. Zoro's future plan was to travel back to Japan to inherit his father's dojo. So this year was his only chance to spend his last days with Luffy.

He gripped the tickets tightly before giving a quick call to Luffy to tell him the news.

"Hey Luffy, guess what?" Zoro asked, trying his best to keep in control, "I won free tickets to the Merman Aquarium."

"Oh my god! Really? That's awesome!"

"I got two, so do you want to go? It's on November 11th."

"Yeah yeah! I'll go!"

Zoro smiled, "Alright then, I'll see you there." When they hung up the phone, Zoro smirked to himself. Luffy was too excited to realize it was on Zoro's birthday, but he didn't care. He was relieved that Luffy accepted in his usual jolly manner.

11-11-11

The big day finally arrived and Zoro was rigid all over. He repeatedly called Luffy about the meeting location. He himself checked dozens of times to make sure he was at the right spot. Floods of people walked in many directions in the busy city streets so it was hard for Zoro to find Luffy in the crowd. Or so he thought. Soon, he found a boy wearing a straw hat. Zoro raised and waved his hand around to attract Luffy's attention.

"Hey! Sorry I was late!"

"Eh, no worries." Zoro placed the ticket in Luffy's hand, "Here it is."

Luffy's smile stretched from ear to ear. It was the cutest expression Zoro had ever seen. It brought light butterflies in his stomach, "Wow! I can't believe you won this! You always have bad luck!"

"Keh, I get lucky sometimes." Zoro continued on with his lie.

"Guh, I'm so excited! Come on Zoro!" Luffy slipped his hand into Zoro's and pulled him to the entrance of the building. It was unintentional, but Zoro felt like he was floating in air.

The aquarium was unlike any other aquariums Zoro had ever been to. It was as if he was seeing the whole ocean while breathing. The tanks were colossal and contained thousands of different species.

In some areas, the visitors walked through a cylinder shaped hallway. All of the sides were made out of strong glass. Strolling through in a leisurely pace, Zoro and Luffy were able to see fishes swim past them, over them and even underneath them. Luffy had a fun time trying to chase after the fishes and pretend he was stepping on them.

Luffy especially loved the deep ocean section because it had all of the fishes he could eat. Probably he was the only one who was staring at the fishes while drool poured out of his lips.

Zoro, on the other hand, preferred the coral reefs and the jellyfishes and the two stopped by there a couple of times. The whole time wandering through the enormous aquarium, Luffy did all the guiding. He never let go of Zoro's hand.

11-11-11

It was around noon when they decided to take a break and have some lunch. When Zoro ordered a big meal consisting of glorious fish dishes, Luffy realized that today was Zoro's birthday. The younger teen looked remorseful as Zoro handed the fifty Beli bill to the cashier. When they picked the table that overlooked a grand scenery of the sea, the mood was slightly ruined when Luffy began fumbling for his wallet.

"...Luffy, what are you doing?"

"I-I want to pay you back."

"For what?"

"The food."

"Why?"

"Because I feel bad."

Zoro raised his eyebrows in surprise and laughed, "You realized just now?"

"N-No!" Suddenly Luffy's voice was small, "Y-Yeah, so I want-"

The older teen shook his head, "You don't need to pay."

"B-But Zoro-!"

"It's okay Luffy. Even though today's my birthday, you're a guest because I invited you. Therefore, I get to pay everything."

Luffy pouted and tapped the back of his sandals together, "That doesn't make sense."

"Really? I think it does." Zoro picked up a fork and handed it to Luffy, "So eat as much as you can because I know I can't eat this much." Luffy nodded and gratefully received the fork. Then he began gorging down the food like a vacuum. Zoro smiled while watching the other eat and squeal out 'delicious' on every bite.

_You being here, Luffy is the best birthday present in the world._

11-11-11

Zoro's original plan was to stay at the aquarium until closing time. It was changed because Luffy wanted to leave after the spectacular show featuring the famous whale shark Jimbei. It was rumored that the whole stage got soaked whenever Jimbei leaped to jump through the humongous hoop.

The show was right.

The two sat at the very back because they didn't want to get wet, but their efforts were in vain. When the show ended, which was a brief thirty minute show, Zoro and Luffy trudged out drenched from head to toe.

"...Luffy, you're right about leaving because I do not want to walk around smelling like this." Zoro crinkled his nose at the pungent salty odor that emitted from every part of his body. His clothes were sticking in the most uncomfortable places and he desperately wanted to take a bath. Luffy didn't reply to his comment, so he peered into the other boy's face, "Luffy?"

Luffy lifted his head and he pulled up an awkward smile, "Zoro, I...I actually had your birthday present ready but I left it at home...Do you want to come over?"

"Really? Did you really remember?" Zoro teased.

Luffy punched Zoro in the arm, "I really did! I just forgot because of the Merman Aquarium!"

"Okay okay! Stop punching me!"

"So do you want to come or not?"

Zoro smiled, "Yeah of course!" he suddenly nudged Luffy, "So, what did you get me?"

"I-I'm not going to tell you!"

11-11-11

Night was beginning to cover the sky when the two were in front of Luffy's home. By then they, especially Luffy, was rummaging his keys to get in because they reeked. Zoro was starting to get a headache from the strong scent of dirty salt and seaweed.

"There! It's open!" Luffy cheered and shoved open the doors, "Zoro, go and take a shower first!"

"You sure?"Zoro was inwardly glad that he was allowed to clean first.

"Birthday people get first privileges."

"Neat. Thanks Luffy."

"I'll go and get clothes for you. Just dump your clothes near the laundry." Zoro nodded and marched into the room with light steps to avoid dripping the sea water on the carpet. He crinkled his nose again to avoid the awful scent. At Luffy's home, the laundry and the bathroom were right next to each other. So he stripped off his clothes as he was approaching the bathroom and when he threw all of the wet clothes on top of the washing machine, he was naked. When he slammed the door of the bathroom, he quickly jumped into the shower and turned on the shower to hot. The water warmed up in seconds and Zoro finally felt in peace.

He scrubbed harshly on every part of his body to remove the odor. He probably used a quarter of body soap and shampoo to finally smell decent. When he stepped out with a towel wrapped on his head, Luffy was already inside. He also used the same technique Zoro used so he was butt naked. Luffy's eyes were round as saucers as those eyes looked at the green haired man.

Zoro suddenly felt embarrassed. He slapped Luffy on the shoulder, "Now it's your turn. Can I have my clothes?"

"O-Oh, yeah, It's right here." Luffy pointed to the heap of clothes on the sink.

"Thanks. Get clean alright?"

"Yeah I will." Luffy replied curtly as he hopped into the shower and nearly tripped.

Zoro tried on the clothes. It fit snugly on his body, which he was a bit startled on because Luffy was shorter than him by a few centimeters.

"I'll be in your room alright?"

"Okay." Luffy answered through the roaring shower. Zoro smiled and headed to Luffy's room. He thought it wouldn't be much of a problem considering he had been to Luffy's home hundreds of times, but he turned a wrong corner. Twice.

When he finally found the other man's room, he sat on the bed and used his whole attention to look around the room. It still had a youthful look with the ocean pattern wallpaper and ships hanging from the ceiling. Zoro turned his attention on the bookshelves lining up along Luffy's bedpost. He pulled one graphic novel to read. When he pulled it out, he saw that there was a second row of books. Curious, he pulled a few more graphic novels in the front row to see the ones in the back. He selected one that caught his interest. It was a large, red leather bound book. It looked so voluminous he was surprised Luffy to be such a dedicated reader. When he opened it, he let out a chuckle.

It was actually an album.

"Haha, figures." Zoro muttered as he flipped through the pages. It was like any other album. The first few pages all had Luffy from middle school. The boy loved to take pictures with his camera, but keeping it in an album was a surprise for Zoro. He didn't know this side of Luffy. Feeling a little happy that he learned something new, he kept on looking.

When he turned to the tenth page, he realized there was a strange, but a recognizable pattern. Most of the pictures had Luffy and him together. Some of them, however, only had him. Zoro sitting down on a seat and staring out toward the window, Zoro taking a bite out of school bread, Zoro posing a peace sign in front of a camera, Zoro trying out some new clothes, Zoro sleeping in class, Zoro smiling, Zoro laughing, a lot of Zoros. Luffy made other friends during the span of six years yet there was only Zoro and Luffy in this album. Staring at this album made the blood in Zoro's body rise, fall, and go into millions of places.

What did this mean?

"...you looked at it huh?"

Zoro yelped up and he turned to see Luffy at the doorway. He was only wearing a pair of pants and a towel was spilling over his wet black hair. Luffy's face was as red as a tomato. His mouth was also forming into a crying pout.

The teen hung his head, "...you're thinking I'm a freak huh..."

"W-what are you talking about Luffy...?"

Luffy kept his head down, "I...I didn't want to tell you because I didn't want you to hate me, but I-I like you. B-But it's not the 'like' like...I like you more than friends..."He's voice started to waver, "But if you think that's gross, I'll understand. I'll stop hanging out with you if you think I'm weird and I'll stop taking pictures..."

Zoro's heart thundered his ribcage loudly. The teen gripped the leather bound book, "Y-You're going to stop...loving me?"

Luffy slowly lifted his head to look at Zoro in the eyes. There was a blank look in the boy's face because he was trying to comprehend the underlying meaning of the sentence. And then, those eyes widened and sparkled like marbles.

"Zoro do you-"

Zoro smiled sheepishly, "I do. I do love you Luffy."

"W-When?"

"Beginning of sixth grade."

"Hey! That's when I started liking you too!"They both exchanged soft yet embarrassed giggles.

Luffy brushed the towel over his hair to dry it up and then he threw the towel over his shoulder. He then crawled onto the bed. Zoro's personal bubble was easily popped and he felt a bit squeamish.

"U-Uh, Luffy...w-what's the present you said you were going to give me?"

"Oh that...?"Luffy turned away, "Um...I...I kind of wanted to say that I liked you...but-"

Zoro grinned and ran a hand through Luffy's hair, "Thanks Luffy, I loved it."

Luffy snickered, "That's a relief." Then, that beaming smile suddenly paled, "Uh-oh."

"What Luffy-" Zoro sat up and froze when he found something hard rubbing against his leg. The teen peered down and stared at the large lump in Luffy's pants. "...Luffy?"

"Shishishi, sorry Zoro! I got a bit excited!" Here, he peeled off his pants and Zoro's eyes widened at the size of Luffy's throbbing manhood.

..._He's bigger than mine..._

Luffy crawled in between Zoro's legs and he smiled happily. A warm, pink blush formed on the child's face, "S-Since you paid for the food and the _tickets_...I want to pay you back."

Zoro choked, "Y-You knew?"

Luffy frowned, "Zoro, when you lie, you lift your eyebrows."When Zoro touched his eyebrows, Luffy laughed, "Did you really buy those tickets?"

"...yeah..."

"How much?"

"I'm not going to tell you!"

"Okay okay!" Luffy still snickered though, "So even though I didn't need to use money to get you this gift," the younger boy brushed his fingertips over Zoro's groin and rubbed teasingly between Zoro's legs, "Do you want it?"

Zoro panted from the gentle touch, "I-I do Luffy."Luffy grinned and pressed his lips over Zoro's. Zoro kissed back with much love. As they kissed, Luffy pressed Zoro's back onto the bed. He slipped his tongue between the parted lips and both each gave out a muffled moan. Luffy shifted his body position so he was able to roll his hips against Zoro's.

When he did, the coarse fabric Zoro was wearing was rough and Luffy hissed out a groan. Zoro gasped and tucked his shoulders inward on impulse.

"Ow ow ow, wait...I'll get that off."Luffy reached toward Zoro's pants. The pants slithered down Zoro's legs and the younger one drooled at the beautiful smooth bare legs before him. He ran his hands up the legs, thighs and stopped at the base of Zoro's hardening length. Zoro's blushed, but he didn't say anything. He patiently waited for Luffy to continue.

Luffy took everything slow because this was his first to do these kinds of things with anybody. The black haired teen pressed his lips and it gently trailed down Zoro's chin, neck, and to the shoulder blades. He pulled up Zoro's shirt so that he could continue the kisses down to his perked nipples. He gave it a little nibble and Zoro squirmed in discomfort.

"Oi, don't be so mushy." Zoro complained.

"Why? Doesn't it feel good?"

"Y-yeah, but I don't-"

"Ahhh, you want me to fuck you already huh?" Suddenly Luffy was smacked across the face, "Ow! What did you do that for!"

"Don't say that so loud!"

"Hmmm, you want it to be dark and sneaky?"

"I didn't say that!"

Luffy didn't hear the rest of Zoro's rambles. He was getting impatient also. His length was constantly throbbing and it was getting painful as he watched Zoro's cute face getting red from bliss and want. He popped his fingers in his mouth, covering them in a nice slick of saliva. He pulled them out and poked one of his fingers into the puckering hole.

He watched every expression Zoro made while he probed through his hole. There was a pinch of pain etched across the nose and eyes, pleasure reflecting through the iris and hovering over those pink parted lips. Luffy had never seen Zoro do these expressions and it made him feel giddy. When he wiggled in three fingers, the green haired man was producing sweet sounds. He had his hands around Luffy's hair and gave a little tug whenever Luffy found a sweet spot. But the quiet pants and moans increased Luffy's agitation.

He immediately pulled them out, and Zoro let out a disappointed growl.

"Why the hell did you do that for-" and he stopped right there because he felt the tip of Luffy's large cock kissing the virgin ring.

"Ready?" Luffy asked in a cheery tone. Unfortunately, even if Zoro said 'no', Luffy wouldn't have listened to it. He took a deep breath and pressed himself.

The green haired man dove back into the sheets and squeezed his eyes shut. He let out a string of "Ah ah ah" as Luffy pressed further and deeper inside Zoro. When he was completely sheathed, that was when the black haired teen exhaled and took a peek at Zoro. He blushed in dark scarlet when he saw the tears pouring out of Zoro's eyes and his lips were crunched up into a tight frown.

"Zoro," Luffy leaned down, which Zoro moaned, and laid butterfly kisses on the other's cheek, "Are you okay? Did it hurt?"

"I-It does but it's not that bad. J-Just hurry up and move."Luffy nodded and began moving around so that he could position better. He pulled away so that only his tip was inside Zoro. The second pause brought sweat and anticipation flooding through Zoro's veins. He knew it was going to hurt, but at the same time it would fucking feel good. A shadow loomed over Luffy's face as he thrust with all of his might.

Zoro arched his back and he cried out in sheer pleasure. His vision was covered in bright stars. Luffy pounded into the man consecutive times. They panted into each other's mouth, giving each other sloppy tongue licks. Every powerful thrust accompanied with wet noises sloshing as Luffy's weeping member spilled a minute doses inside.

"Oh, L-Luffy! I-aah, I'm gonna-!"

"It's okay Zoro. Come as hard as you can." Luffy whispered in Zoro's ear before he let out a grunt also. They both came at the same time. Their bodies shook and their teeth rattled as they spilled everything out.

"Ahhhhh-! L-Luffy-!" Zoro's mouth went slack as he felt a jet of warmness spreading inside his body. When their lengths emptied and flopped down, the two stayed in place to catch their breaths.

Luffy removed himself and rolled next to Zoro. The green haired man pulled down his shirt, realized it was going to get wet from his cum, and kept it pulled over his shoulders.

"That...what the best birthday gift I ever had."

Luffy laughed and happily kissed Zoro, "I'm glad you liked it."

**The End**


End file.
